


Kurllox

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8





	Kurllox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wavy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wavy).



"You're psionic powers are incredibly powerful indeed, young one. You should use them more often."

Kurloz told Sollux. The two were in the middle of a deep conversation about certain abilities only 'chosen ones' have received over sweeps and sweeps.

"I don't really… have a need for them technically."

Sollux replied. Kurloz looked down silently and took a deep pause.

"You most certainly do have a need, young one. If it weren't for them, the core of your life would be entirely empty; you would not live, at least not properly."

Sollux looked at Kurloz a bit frightened,

"Really? Are my powers… that important…?"

Sollux asked, murmuring the last part to himself. Kurloz put his arm over Sollux's shoulder in an awkward position, as if he didn't know what he was doing, yet he wanted to seem comforting. This was definitely not something Kurloz, the Grand Highblood would normally do, Sollux assumed.

"Quite. In fact, I can sense that they are growing, which is a wonderful sign, in your case."

Sollux looked down and blushed a bit, grinning.

"I guess." He said.

"It is not a guess, it is a fact. I know that they are growing. I know that they are powerful. I know, young one."

Sollux normally didn't feel too comfortable talking about his psionic powers in such a manner, especially with the Grand Highblood, but he felt that Kurloz was trying to be nice to him. Yet it was uncomforting, he didn't want to hurt Kurloz's feelings, since he knew what may happen to him, and he didn't want that to happen anytime soon.

"I believe that I have told you enough for your grubby little think pan to handle." Kurloz said.

"Wh-What did you say!?"

Sollux complained. Kurloz covered Sollux's mouth with his hand and shushed him.

"No need for words, young one. There is no use for them."

Sollux tried to pull off Kurloz's hand, but the grip was too strong. Kurloz started to chuckle, and he immediately stopped.

"I do not want my hand sizzled off by your psionic powers any time soon."

"How are my powers different from Mituna's?! Go mess with him!"

Sollux stopped himself midsentence, realizing that he seriously just said that. He normally would, but this is the Grand Highblood we're talking about.

"It seems like all you want from me is my stupid useless ability to… WHATEVER! It's bullshit, Kurloz! BULLSHIT!"

There was a long pause.

"It may seem so, but it is not the truth. Have you ever thought that your friends only appreciate you for your powers alone? Yet it may seem truly obscured, it is the honest truth."

After everything Sollux had just heard, he could have sworn on the bible that the only reason Kurloz was treating him like this is because he wanted something, and he was never going to get it without hypnotization.

"You know what, I'm sick of it. I'm just sick. You think you're so powerful, show me. All I see is a creepified clown with his mouth stitched shut. Good luck scaring anyone."

Sollux walked away with that. Honestly, Sollux did feel a little sorry for the guy, yet he knew Kurloz would get over it and this whole thing will be solved with his millionth death threat. i Oh, won't that be great! /i Sollux thought, being sarcastic of course. Kurloz stood there knowing that Sollux would soon explode on him as such, but he decided to leave the boy be. He did not need to know what hid behind himself just yet (referring to Kurloz).


End file.
